


Moonlight

by thestoriesthatiwrite



Series: 100 prompts of Mikoto and Totsuka [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One Word Prompt Meme, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesthatiwrite/pseuds/thestoriesthatiwrite
Summary: Day 1 challenge of the 100 prompts for your OTPThe homra trio go on a camping trip.





	Moonlight

“Hey Kusanagi-sempai! King!” A delighted voice came from behind him.

“Why is he here again?” He asked Kusanagi

“You invited him?” His friend simply answered looking over his shoulder towards the blond haired boy several feet away.

“I did not.”

“No, you did.”

“I remember very clearly that I told him he couldn’t come with.” Mikoto had specifically told the kid, he could not come a few days ago at the bar, so why was Kusanagi telling him a different story now.   
The boy was so overly excited about everything, it was bound to get on his nerves when they were together for more than 12 hours, considering it already annoyed him after less than two.   
Not to mention the ability he possessed to find trouble everywhere he went. He needed a babysitter with a boxing degree and where Mikoto didn’t mind beating people up, it was such a drag and waste of his time.

“Yeah, you did turn him down” Kusanagi confirmed, “and then he asked again after you had a few and you changed your mind.” He smiled at him before turning left leading them to a smaller path upwards.

“I do not remember that.” Mikoto scowled.

“Not my fault, maybe a drunk you likes having a groupie more than sober you does.” Kusanagi laughed.

“Drunk me is an idiot.”

“King!” The boy had finally caught up. He was rather fast for such a short guy. “They say that tonight the moon will be four times bigger. Like a super moon. It might even be red.”

“Who told you that?” Kusanagi asked, while Mikoto occupied himself with lighting a cigarette.

“The news.” He answered, “have you ever seen one before, Kusanagi-sempai?”

“No, that is why we are going. It’s an assignment for school. Besides I rather like camping.”

Totsuka smiled. “I’ve never been before, this is my first time. But I did bring a sleeping bag like you said I should, and King told me to dress warmly since it might be cold so high up.”

Mikoto frowned, he did not remember that either. How drunk was he? And when did this kid learn to ask for favours at the right time? Too drunk to remember, which means it was after he became super cranky. Mikoto was only human after all, at some point, he would become very cranky before becoming giddy. He must have been asked while he was giddy, but usually Izumo already sends him home before it even got to the part where he wanted to slam the bottles against the counter and watch the glass break into a million pieces.

“That was very nice of him to remind you.” Kusanagi grinned at him. Mikoto growled back in frustration.

“I do not remember any of it.” He looked back, at least he had listened, his blond fringe was barely showing underneath his beanie.

“Kusanagi-sempai said you wouldn’t, but he also said you wouldn’t mind.” He replied. The boy was honest to a fault, Mikoto wasn’t sure if he admired it or found it incredibly stupid.

“Don’t worry.” Kusanagi raised his hands in defence. “I will take care of our youngest. You only have to chase away any bears we might run into.”

“Bears?” The boy's eyes opened wide. “Will there be any?” Mikoto could tell if the idea scared the boy or fascinated him. Perhaps both.

Kusanagi and Mikoto laughed. Honest and gullible, Mikoto concluded, The boy’d have to learn to stop being both if he was going to stick around.

He didn’t speak for the rest of the trip up the hill. Kusanagi was all too happy to answer all of Totsuka’s questions about the moon, stars and all that crap in the universe that doesn’t really matter.

Once they had reach their end destination they quickly put up their tents while they sent the boy to collect some wooden sticks, maybe he would get lost, Mikoto had mused, though Kusanagi hadn’t found the idea as fun as he did.

“Do you think the clouds will disappear any time soon?” Totsuka asked when he came back.

“They should.” He heard Kusanagi answered. The boy had branches in both arms that looked way too heavy for him to carry. He grunted and walked towards him, taking them for him.

“I found some berries to eat.” He smiled. “Would King like some?”

“No, thanks.”

“Are you sure they are safe to eat?” Kusanagi asked.

“Yes, me and my dad eat these all the time, once you know the difference it’s very easy to spot the poisonous ones.”

“I thought you said your dad never took you camping?” Mikoto responded.

“He doesn’t.” He was smiling, still smiling, always smiling, “We don’t have a lot of money, so sometimes we go to the park and pick some mushrooms and berries as snacks.”

That didn’t sound like a cheerful thing, yet he told it like he told every story of his life, as if it was all okay and everything was fine. Mikoto hated that. He had told him once before to cut the crap, but that had just made the kid confused. The whole lemon- lemonade ordeal or something.

“Look!” Izumo pointed at the sky. Mikoto turned and looked up, behind the clouds, red moonlight slowly appeared. “The moon has arrived.”

They sat silently watching the cloud uncover the large, red moon that was indeed predicted. Up on the Hill the moon looked big enough to swallow him whole. As if it was on fire and it could burn them if they came to close. There was something unnerving about the sight of it.

“Wow!” He heard Totsuka whispered. He took a quick peek at the boy, his hair had an orange glow to it now, curtesy of the moon. “Isn’t amazing? Here we are looking up at the same moon as millions of people in the world.” Mikoto watched a little longer as the bright sparkled eyes for a second seemed to resemble something more familiar to him, a sense of loneliness. He must have noticed for he grinned when their eyes met. “It’s almost as red as King’s hair.”

“Yeah, I doubt the moonlight changes my colour as much as yours.” He humoured him.

“It’s red now?”

“More a very ugly shade of orange.” He admitted.

The boy laughed at him, “I guess the same as Kusanagi-sempai then.”

Mikoto turned around and looked at his friend. “Yeah, pretty much.” He took two cigarette out of his pocket and lit them. He placed one between his lips and offered Kusanagi the other. He would have offered Totsuka one, just this once, but he didn’t seem to smoke. Nor had he ever asked for one either.

Kusanagi took notes on the moon and how the light reflected on the lake below it while Totsuka had drifted to sleep in his bag not soon after the whole moon had been high in the dark sky. Mikoto looked at him. In the moonlight the boy looked even younger than he was, he was 15 and from what little he knew, his life had not been easy. Maybe that is why Kusanagi had taken him along, or why this bugger looked up to him, like he had the answers to all his bloody problems. He didn’t like the way it made him feel. Kusanagi was one thing, but Totsuka was something else. He believed in him, he was patient, nice and always smiling. And he kept on insisting Mikoto was destined for great things.   
  
Ahh, but tonight, for the tiniest second it was there, so visible in the moonlight, that loneliness. The falter of that mask that seemed to be ever-present. Mikoto closed his eyes, that image on his mind, He knew it wouldn’t disappear anytime soon. When you catch something you weren’t supposed to see you had to savour those moments. Who knew when his mask would drop again?

He wondered if sleep would come. He had no trouble sleeping outdoors under the watchful sky.   
_Moonlight, One can survive in life alone, One cannot live life alone.  
_ He heard a husky voice cited in his mind. Who was it? Mr. Loburo? It did seem like something his literature teacher would say, symbolism and all. __  
But tonight wasn’t just any moon, it was super moon, a red moon, a moon set on fire. Mikoto knew, a red moon stood for the coming of an apocalypse. It would signal the arrival of something big. Something that would change the world forever. Impact it in a destructive way. For Fire was destructive, and red the colour of war and blood.

“Asleep as well?” Kusanagi whispered.

“Not yet.” He mumbled back  “I can still see the bloody moonlight behind my eyes,” and the reflection on Totsuka’s face, but that part he kept to himself. He pulled up his sleeping bag a little more, heard Kusanagi crawl into his and slowly drifted off to sleep.   


**Author's Note:**

> And that's prompt one. I plan on doing all of themes from https://www.wattpad.com/111752870-100-otp-prompt-challenge-100-otp-challenge-opening   
> So look forward to the rest. I'm not a frequent uploader since I'm writing multiple other fanfictions while suffering from an illness that makes it hard to write every day or for long durations at a time. But I hope to finish them all one day! :-D


End file.
